


Just a Little Forgotten Detail

by PesterJester



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: set in the Vital Signs universe.Sir realizes he fucked up.
Kudos: 1





	Just a Little Forgotten Detail

“You know you fucked up.”

The humanoid raven looked down at the sharp jagged villain with a glare. Ravender would’ve honestly thought that a man as smart as Sir wouldn’t be this fucking stupid. He looked back onto the city when he heard another explosion and watched as a building crumbled. Spiral. Spiral was the one causing this chaos. Sir had been an idiot to create her.

“I most certainly did not, Ravender.”

Sir glared right back at Ravender. Sure on the outside he seemed oh so sure of it. His voice was calm and in his normal stoic posture. Nothing on the outside would ever indicate that Sir was actually scared and knew that Ravender most certainly was right. He had messed up, big time. He hadn’t thought that Spiral would be this destructive and out of control.

Another few buildings crumbled as the chaos spread through the city and as Sir continued to think. Spiral hadn’t always been Spiral, at one point she had been the hero known as Cat, partners and best friends with Goat. He had to admit, they made for a good duo before he had used one of his marvelous weapons on Cat. It was just a mere little gun. A gun that could turn whoever it hit completely insane within seconds. 

At first Sir had just thought that it would make Cat unable to function, simply removing another pesky little hero and making his world just the smallest bit easier. What he hadn’t expected was for Cat to near immediately turn on her partner and nearly kill him. That’s when the thought, that horrible thought, came to him. Perhaps he had just made an ally in Cat. He quickly captured her and hauled her off to his little lair and began experimenting. Twisting her thoughts and giving her abilities she shouldn’t have. In all of his experimenting and planning he had forgotten one little detail.

Cat, now Spiral, was still insane. She wasn’t stable and probably never would be no matter what he tried to do to her. He couldn’t really rely on her to do anything and he had been a blind fool to that. He had only released her a few hours ago and already she had completely ignored her original mission, instead blindly destroying the city in her search for her old partner.

“Fucking Christ you probably weren’t even listening to me!”

Had Ravender been talking that entire time? If he had been he didn’t notice the slightest. The avian humanoid’s feathers puffed up comically and he stormed away, his talons clicking against the hard floor. Sir simply watched him and didn’t say anything in response.

“Make sure you at least evacuate everyone.” He mumbled a rather unsavory insult as he left the room.

Sir considered it for a second, but really, what reason did Spiral have to come back here?


End file.
